Until The End
by KarinaBear
Summary: A short oneshot. I made this to apologize to my readers. I'm going on a cruise so I wont be able to update my other stories. BOY X BOY. Don't like don't read. Nicercy. Warning: Cheesy. Really cheesy.


**This story is all Percy POV.**

Characters: Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Piper McLean, Annabeth Chase

 **-Until The End- or -How 7 Became My Favorite Number-**

Day 1:

I found a box of chocolates in front of my apartment. It wasn't uncommon. I was aware people thought I was 'Hot' but I really didn't know why they liked me so much. I brought it inside and continued my day like normal. When I got home, I opened the box and gasped at what I saw. Yes, they were chocolates but they were...

BLUE! How did this person know I liked blue so much. The only people that knew were my family and friends. But at the same time, they could have just asked one of them.

Day 2:

My day was normal until I came home from work and saw in front of my door a single, blue dyed rose and a note. I went inside the apartment, closing the door behind me. I sat at my desk, put the flower into a vase and read the letter.

 _'To Percy_

 _A single rose may not be much to some people, but I know you and I know you will cherish it. You may not know who I am and maybe you never will, but I love you. I am close to you, but not in the way I wish to be. You're constantly pushing me away, I have not given up. I give you this to show you even if you never love me back, my heart will forever belong to you.'_

Day 3:

I wanted to know who it was. So today, when I got my gift (A box of chocolate dipped pretzels), I decided to go see Annabeth and Piper. Piper was a love expert and Annabeth was almost always with her. I head to Annie's house. I have my own key since we're best friends and come in. I find them cuddling on the couch watching a movie.

"Annabeth, Piper I need your help." At first, Annabeth was angry because I didn't knock or call her before I came in, but when I told Piper it was love advice, she got her girlfriend to shut up.

"Okay," Piper said. I got ready for a long rant. "Everyday when you find the gift bring it here. We'll make a pile of them unless its food then we can eat it. If we investigate the gifts we could figure out if its someone A) In our friend group B) Their gender and C) Possibly who they are."

We parted ways after that, promising to see each other again the next day.

Day 4:

I woke up with a small memo plush on my bedside table. How did the person get into my house, I don't know. I went to tell Annabeth and Piper about this and we now had a list of who it could/had to be:

-One of my friends, or else how would they have the key to my house.

\- A child of Hermes or Hades. A child of Hermes could break in and a child of Hades could shadow travel.

Day 5:

Today I got a GIANT pack of Swedish Fish. I didn't even know they came this big. I love this candy so much, everyone knows that fact so is not like only my closest friends knew it. I'm going to Pipers today so we can try to find out who it is.

I head to Piper's house. I bring the gifts. Piper looks at them, she scans them before saying: "I know who it is!" I look over to her and she continues, "But it would be no fun if I told you. I'll tell Annie but you need to wait until you secret admirer reveals himself to you."

Day 6:

Today I found an expensive bouquet of different blue dyed flowers. It was expensive, I could tell. I brought it to Piper and Annabeth's. We thought about what we know and we still have the same clues expect we know it's someone who has money.

Of course, Piper knew but refused to tell me or Annabeth. Probably because Annabeth would tell me if she found out.

Day 7:

I found a note on my apartment door. It said:

 _'Percy,_  
 _Meet me at the cafe at 10:00 if you would like to know who I am. This might ruin our friendship but I must tell you.'_

So, here I am an hour later, fighting through the snow to get to the cafe on time. The snow was 3 inches deep with isn't much but it was still a bit hard to walk around. I should have just driven here. Why did I choose to walk anyway?

I finally arrived at the cafe. It was empty except for a few couples. I sat at a table and checked my phone 9:48. I was early. I waited for a while until I hear a bell. I looked up and saw Nico (the angel), di Angelo. So, I've kinda had a crush on Nico for ages.

He came to sit next to me and said: "I guess you got my note, huh?"

What note. I-Oh. He sent it. He seemed nervous he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. I leaned in and kissed seemed shocked but after a few seconds, he kissed me back.

 **Hey y'all! I feel horrible for not updating 'Forgotten Angels' or 'Ashes Brought Back' but I'm going on a cruise... tomorow actually. So, I've published 2 oneshots hoping it can calm you guys down. And by 'calm you down' I mean convince you not to kill me. This is so stupid I don't even know why I published it! UGH!** **This is so cringy and cheesy but I had no idea what to do. Also, 7 is my favorite number. Whats yours?**


End file.
